Pan Tadeusz/Księga siódma: Rada
''Treść: Zbawienne rady Bartka, zwanego Prusak - Głos żołnierski Maćka Chrzciciela - Głos polityczny pana Buchmana - Jankiel radzi ku zgodzie, którą Scyzoryk rozcina - Rzecz Gerwazego, z której okazują się wielkie skutki wymowy sejmowej - Protestacja starego Maćka - Nagłe przybycie posiłków wojennych zrywa naradę - Hejże na Soplice!'' Z kolei Bartek poseł rzecz swą wyprowadzał; Ten, że często na strugach do Królewca chadzał, Nazwany był Prusakiem od swych spółrodaków Przez żart, bo nienawidził okropnie Prusaków, Choć lubił o nich gadać; człek podeszły w lata, W podróżach swych dalekich wiele zwiedził świata; Gazet pilny czytelnik, polityki świadom, Mógł więc niemało światła udzielić obradom. Ten tak rzecz kończył: "Nie jest to, Panie Macieju, Bracie mój, a nas wszystkich Ojcze Dobrodzieju, Nie jest to marna pomoc. Ja bym na Francuzów Spuścił się w czasie wojny jak na czterech tuzów: Lud bitny, a od czasów pana Tadeusza Kościuszki świat takiego nie miał genijusza Wojennego jak wielki Cesarz Bonaparte. Pamiętam, kiedy przeszli Francuzi przez Wartę, Bawiłem za granicą wtenczas, w roku Pańskim Tysiącznym osimsetnym szóstym; właśnie z Gdańskiem Handlowałem, a krewnych mam wielu w Poznańskiem. Jeździłem ich odwiedzić; więc z panem Józefem Grabowskim, który teraz jest rejmentu szefem, A podówczas żył na wsi blisko Obiezierza, Polowaliśmy sobie na małego źwierza. Był pokój w Wielko - Polszcze, jak teraz na Litwie; Wtem nagle rozeszła się wieść o strasznej bitwie; Przybiegł do nas posłaniec od pana Todwena, Grabowski list przeczytał, krzyknął: <> Ja, z konia zsiadłszy, zaraz padłem na kolana, Dziękując Panu Bogu. Do miasta jedziemy Niby dla interesu, niby nic nie wiemy, Aż tu widzimy: wszystkie landraty, hofraty, Komisarze i wszystkie podobne psubraty Kłaniają się nam nisko; każdy drży, blednieje, Jako owad prusaczy, gdy wrzątkiem kto zleje. My śmiejąc się, trąc ręce, prosim uniżenie O nowinki? pytamy, co słychać o Jenie? Tu ich strach zdjął, dziwią się, że o klęsce owej Już wiemy; krzyczą Niemcy: <> Spuściwszy nos, do domów, z domów dalej w nogi - O, to był rwetes! Wszystkie wielkopolskie drogi Pełne uciekających; niemczyska jak mrowie Pełzną, ciągną pojazdy, które lud tam zowie Wageny i fornalki; mężczyźni, kobiety, Z fajkami, z imbryczkami, wleką pudła, bety; Drapią, jak mogą; a my milczkiem wchodzim w radę: Hejże na koń, pomieszać Niemcom rejteradę! Nuż landratom tłuc w karki, z hofratów drzeć schaby, A herów oficerów łowić za harcaby - A jenerał Dąbrowski wpada do Poznania I cesarski przynosi rozkaz: do powstania! W tydzień jeden - tak lud nasz Prusaków wychłostał I wygnał, na lekarstwo Niemca byś nie dostał! Gdyby się tak obrócić i gracko, i raźnie, I u nas w Litwie sprawić Moskwie taką łaźnię? He? co myślisz, Macieju? Jeśli z Bonapartem Moskwa drze koty, to on wojuje nie żartem: Bohater pierwszy w świecie, a wojsk ma bez liku! He, cóż myślisz, Macieju, nasz ojcze Króliku?" Skończył. Czekają wszyscy Macieja wyroku. Maciej głowy nie ruszył ani podniósł wzroku, Tylko ręką kilkakroć uderzył po boku, Jak gdyby szabli szukał (od zaboru kraju Szabli nie nosił; przecież z dawnego zwyczaju Na wspomnienie Moskala zawsze rękę zwracał Na lewy bok, zapewne Rózeczki swej macał; I stąd był nazywany powszechnie Zabokiem). Już wzniósł głowę, słuchają w milczeniu głębokiem. Maciej oczekiwanie powszechne omylił, Nachmurzył brwi i znowu głowę na pierś schylił. Na koniec odezwał się, z wolna każde słowo Wymawiając z przyciskiem, a w takt kiwał głową: "Cicho! skądże ta cała nowina pochodzi? Jak daleko Francuzi? Kto nimi dowodzi? Czy już wojnę zaczęli z Moskwą? gdzie i o co? Którędy mają ciągnąć? z jaką idą mocą? Wiele piechoty, jazdy? Kto wie, niechaj gada!" Milczała, patrząc na się kolejno, gromada. "Radziłbym - rzecze Prusak - czekać bernardyna Robaka, bo od niego pochodzi nowina; Tymczasem posłać pewnych szpiegów nad granicę I po cichu uzbrajać całą okolicę, A tymczasem ostrożnie całą rzecz prowadzić, Aby Moskalom naszych zamiarów nie zdradzić". He! czekać? szczekać? zwlekać? - przerwał Maciej drugi, Ochrzczony Kropicielem od wielkiej maczugi, Którą zwał Kropidełkiem; miał ją dziś przy sobie. Stanął za nią, na gałce zwiesił ręce obie, Na ręku oparł brodę krzycząc: "Czekać! zwlekać! Sejmikować! Hem, trem, brem, a potem uciekać. Ja w Prusach nie bywałem; rozum królewiecki Dobry dla Prus, a u mnie jest rozum szlachecki. To wiem, że kto chce bić się, niech Kropidło chwyta, Kto umierać, ten księdza niech woła, i kwita! Ja chcę żyć, bić! Bernardyn po co? czy my żaki? Co mi tam Robak! otóż my będziem robaki, I dalej Moskwę toczyć! trem, bdrem, szpiegi, wzwiady; Wiecie wy, co to znaczy? - Oto, że wy dziady, Niedołęgi! He, Bracia! to wyżla rzecz tropić, Bernardyńska kwestować, a moja rzecz: kropić, Kropić, kropić i kwita!" - Tu maczugę głasnął, Za nim cały tłum szlachty: "Kropić, kropić!" - wrzasnął. Poparł stronę Chrzciciela Bartek, zwan Brzytewka, Od szabli cienkiej, tudzież Maciej, zwan Konewka, Od sztućca, który naszał, z gardłem tak szerokiem, Że zeń, jak z konwi tuzin kulek lał potokiem; Oba krzyczeli: "Wiwat Chrzciciel z Kropidełkiem!" Prusak chciał mówić, ale zgłuszono go zgiełkiem I śmiechem: "Precz - wołano - precz Prusaki, tchórze! Kto tchórz, niech w bernardyńskim chowa się kapturze". Wtem znowu głowę z wolna podniósł Maciej stary I zaczęły cokolwiek uciszać się gwary. "Nie drwijcie - rzekł - z Robaka; znam go, to ćwik klecha, Ten robaczek większego od was zgryzł orzecha; Raz go tylko widziałem, ledwiem okiem rzucił, Poznałem, co za ptaszek; ksiądz oczy odwrócił, Lękając się, żebym go nie zaczął spowiadać; Ale to rzecz nie moja, wiele o tym gadać! On tu nie przyjdzie, próżno wzywać Bernardyna. Jeśli od niego wyszła ta cała nowina, To kto wie, w jakim celu: bo to bies księżyna! Jeśli prócz tej nowiny nic więcej nie wiecie, Więc po coście tu przyszli? i czego wy chcecie?" "Wojny!" - krzyknęli. - "Jakiej?" - spytał. - Zawołali: "Wojny z Moskalem! bić się! Hajże na Moskali!" Prusak wciąż wołał, a głos coraz wyżej wznosił, Aż posłuchanie częścią ukłonem wyprosił, Częścią zdobył swą mową krzykliwą i cienką. "I ja chcę bić się - wołał, tłukąc się w pierś ręką - Choć kropidła nie noszę, drągiem od wiciny Sprawiłem raz Prusakom czterem dobre chrzciny, Którzy mię po pjanemu chcieli w Preglu topić". "Toś zuch, Bartku - rzekł Chrzciciel - dobrze! kropić kropić!" "Ależ, najsłodszy Jezu! trzeba pierwej wiedzieć, Z kim wojna? o co? Trzeba to światu powiedzieć - Wołał Prusak - bo jakże lud ruszy za nami? Gdzie pójdzie, kiedy, gdzie iść, my nie wiemy sami! Bracia Szlachta! Panowie! potrzeba rozsądku! Dobrodzieje! potrzeba ładu i porządku! Chcecie wojny, więc zróbmy konfederacyją, Obmyślmy, gdzie zawiązać i pod laską czyją? Tak było w Wielko - Polszcze: widzim rejteradę Niemiecką, cóż my robim! Wchodzim tajnie w radę, Uzbrajamy i szlachtę, i włościan gromadę, Gotowi, Dąbrowskiego czekamy rozkazu, Na koniec, hajże na koń! powstajem od razu!" "Proszę o głos!" - zawołał pan komisarz z Klecka, Człowiek młody, przystojny, ubrany z niemiecka; Zwał się Buchman, lecz Polak był, w Polszcze się rodził; Nie wiedzieć pewnie, czyli ze szlachty pochodził, Lecz o to nie pytano; i wszyscy Buchmana Szacowali, iż służył u wielkiego pana. Był dobry patryjota i pełen nauki, Z ksiąg obcych wyuczył się gospodarstwa sztuki I dóbr administracją prowadził porządnie; O polityce także wnioskował rozsądnie, Pięknie pisać i gładko umiał się wysławiać, Zatem umilkli wszyscy, kiedy jął rozprawiać. "Proszę o głos!" - powtórzył, po dwakroć odchrząknął, Ukłonił się i usty dźwięcznemi tak brząknął: "Preopinanci moi w swych głosach wymownych Dotknęli wszystkich punktów stanowczych i głownych, Dyskusyją na wyższe wznieśli stanowisko; Mnie tylko pozostaje w jedno zjąć ognisko Rzucone trafne myśli i rozumowania; Mam nadzieję w ten sposób sprzeczne zgodzić zdania. Dwie części dyskusyi całej uważałem, Podział już jest zrobiony, idę tym podziałem. Naprzód: dlaczego mamy przedsiębrać powstanie? W jakim duchu? to pierwsze żywotne pytanie; Drugie rewolucyjnej władzy się dotycze; Podział jest trafny, tylko przewrócić go życzę. Naprzód zacząć od władzy; skoro pojmiem władzę, Z niej powstania istotę, duch, cel wyprowadzę. Co do władzy więc - kiedy oczyma przebiegam Dzieje całej ludzkości, i cóż w nich spostrzegam? Oto ród ludzki dziki, w lasach rozpierzchniony, Skupia się, zbiera, łączy dla wspólnej obrony, Obmyśla ją; i to jest najpierwsza obrada. Potem każdy wolności własnej cząstkę składa Dla dobra powszechnego: to pierwsza ustawa, Z której jako ze źródła płyną wszystkie prawa. Widzimy tedy, że rząd umową się tworzy, Nie pochodząc, jak mylnie sądzą, z woli Bożéj. Owoż, rząd na kontrakcie oparłszy społecznym, Podział władzy już tylko jest skutkiem koniecznym..." "Otóż są i kontrakty! kijowskie czy mińskie? - Rzekł stary Maciej - owoż i rządy babińskie! Panie Buchman, czy Bóg nam chciał cara narzucić, Czy diabeł, ja z Waszecią nie będę się kłócić; Panie Buchman, gadaj Waść, jakby cara zrucić". "Tu sęk! - krzyknął Kropiciel - gdybym mógł podskoczyć Do tronu i Kropidłem, plusk, raz cara zmoczyć, To już by on nie wrócił ni kijowskim traktem, Ni mińskim, ni za żadnym Buchmana kontraktem, Aniby go wskrzesili z mocy Bożej popi, Ni z mocy Belzebuba - ten mi zuch, kto kropi. Panie Buchman, Waścina rzecz bardzo wymowna, Ale wymowa - szum, drum; kropić - to rzecz głowna". "To, to, to!" - pisnął, ręce trąc, Bartek Brzytewka, Od Chrzciciela do Maćka biegając jak cewka, Od jednej strony krosien przerzucana w drugą - "Tylko ty, Maćku z Rózgą, ty, Maćku z maczugą, Tylko zgodźcie się, dalbóg, pobijem na druzgi Moskala; Brzytew idzie pod komendę Rózgi". "Komenda - przerwał Chrzciciel - dobra ku paradzie; U nas była komenda w kowieńskiej brygadzie Krótka a węzłowata: Strasz, sam się nie strachaj - Bij, nie daj się - postępuj często, gęsto machaj: Szach, mach!" "To - pisnął Brzytwa - to mi regulament! Po co tu pisać akta, po co psuć atrament? Konfederacji trzeba? O to cała sprzeczka? Jest marszałek nasz Maciej, a laska Rózeczka". "Niech żyje - krzyknął Chrzciciel - Kurek na kościele!" Szlachta odpowiedziała: "Wiwant Kropiciele!" Ale w kątach szmer powstał, choć w środku tłumiony; Widać, że się rozdziela rada na dwie strony. Buchman krzyknął: "Ja zgody nigdy nie pochwalam! To mój system!" Ktoś drugi wrzasnął: "Nie pozwalam!" Inni z kątów wtórują. Nareszcie głos gruby Ozwał się przybyłego szlachcica Skołuby: "Cóż to, Państwo Dobrzyńscy! a to co się święci? A my czy to będziemy spod prawa wyjęci? Kiedy nas zapraszano z naszego zaścianku, A zapraszał nas klucznik Rębajło Mopanku, Mówiono nam, że wielkie rzeczy dziać się miały, Że tu nie o Dobrzyńskich, lecz o powiat cały, O całą szlachtę idzie; toż i Robak bąkał, Choć nigdy nie dokończył i zawsze się jąkał, I ciemno się tłumaczył; wreszcie, koniec końców, My zjechali, sąsiadów wezwali przez gońców. Nie sami tu, Panowie Dobrzyńscy, jesteście; Z różnych innych zaścianków jest tu nas ze dwieście; Wszyscy więc radźmy. Jeśli potrzeba marszałka, Głosujmy wszyscy; równa u każdego gałka. Niech żyje równość!" Zatem dwaj Terajewicze I czterej Stupułkowscy, i trzej Mickiewicze Krzyknęli: "Wiwat równość!" - stojąc za Skołubą. Tymczasem Buchman wołał: "Zgoda będzie zgubą!" Kropiciel krzyczał: "Bez was obejdziem się sami; Niech żyje nasz marszałek, Maciek nad Maćkami! Hej, do laski!" Dobrzyńscy krzyczą: "Zapraszamy!" A obca szlachta woła w głos: "Nie pozwalamy!" Rozstrycha się tłum na dwie kupy rozdzielony I kiwając głowami w dwie przeciwne strony, Tamci: "Nie pozwalamy!" - ci krzyczą: "Prosiemy!" Maciek stary w pośrodku jeden siedział niemy I jedna głowa jego była nieruchoma. Przeciw niemu stał Chrzciciel, zwieszony rękoma Na maczudze, a głową na końcu maczugi Wspartą kręcił jak tykwą wbitą na kij długi I na przemiany to w tył, to się naprzód kiwał, I ustawicznie: "Kropić, kropić!" wykrzykiwał. Wzdłuż izby zaś przebiegał Brzytewka ruchawy Ciągle od Kropiciela do Macieja ławy. Konewka zaś powoli wszerz izbę przechodził Od Dobrzyńskich do szlachty, niby to ich godził; Jeden wciąż wołał: "Golić!" - a drugi: "Zalewać!" Maciek milczał, lecz widno, że się zaczął gniewać. Ćwierć godziny wrzał hałas, gdy nad tłum wrzeszczący, Ze środka głów, wyskoczył w górę słup błyszczący: Był to rapier sążnistej długości, szeroki Na całą piędź, a sieczny na obadwa boki. Widocznie miecz teutoński, z norymberskiej stali Ukuty; wszyscy milcząc na broń poglądali. Kto ją podniósł? nie widać, lecz zaraz zgadniono: "To Scyzoryk! Niech żyje Scyzoryk! - krzykniono - Wiwat Scyzoryk, klejnot Rębajłów zaścianku! Wiwat Rębajło, Szczerbiec, Półkozic, Mopanku!" thumb|300px|right|Wnet Gerwazy (to on był) przez tłum się przecisnął Na środek izby, wkoło Scyzorykiem błysnął, Potem, w dół chyląc ostrze na znak powitania Wnet Gerwazy (to on był) przez tłum się przecisnął Na środek izby, wkoło Scyzorykiem błysnął, Potem, w dół chyląc ostrze na znak powitania Przed Maćkiem, rzekł: "Rózeczce Scyzoryk się kłania. Bracia szlachta Dobrzyńscy! Ja nie będę radził Nic a nic, powiem tylko, po com Was zgromadził, A co robić, jak robić, decydujcie sami. Wiecie, słuch dawno chodzi między zaściankami, Że się na wielkie rzeczy zanosi na świecie; Ksiądz Robak o tem gadał, wszakże wszyscy wiecie?" "Wiemy!" - krzyknęli. - "Dobrze. Owoż mądrej głowie - Ciągnął mowca spojrzawszy bystro - dość dwie słowie, Nieprawdaż?" "Prawda!" - rzekli. - "Gdy cesarz francuski - Rzekł Klucznik - stąd przyciąga, a stamtąd car ruski: Więc wojna, car z cesarzem, królowie z królami Pójdą za łby, jak zwykle między monarchami; A nam czy siedzieć cicho? Gdy wielki wielkiego Będzie dusić, my duśmy mniejszych, każdy swego. Z góry i z dołu, wielcy wielkich, małych mali, Jak zaczniem ciąć, tak całe szelmostwo się zwali I tak zakwitnie szczęście i Rzeczpospolita. Nieprawdaż?" "Prawda! - rzekli - jakby z książki czyta". "Prawda! - powtórzył Chrzciciel - krop a krop, i kwita". "Ja zawsze gotów golić" - ozwał się Brzytewka. "Tylko zgodźcie się - prosił uprzejmie Konewka - Chrzcicielu i Macieju, pod czyją iść wodzą". Ale mu przerwał Buchman: "Niech się głupi godzą! Dyskusyje publicznej sprawie nie zaszkodzą. Proszę milczeć! Słuchamy! Sprawa na tem zyska, Pan Klucznik ją z nowego zważa stanowiska". "Owszem - zawołał Klucznik - u mnie po staremu: O wielkich rzeczach myśleć należy wielkiemu; Jest na to cesarz, będzie król, senat, posłowie. Takie rzeczy, Mopanku, robią się w Krakowie Lub w Warszawie, nie u nas, w zaścianku, w Dobrzynie; Aktów konfederackich nie piszą w kominie Kredą, nie na wicinie, lecz na pergaminie: Nie nam to pisać akta, ma Polska pisarzy Koronnych i litewskich, tak robili starzy; Moja rzecz Scyzorykiem wyrzynać". - "Kropidłem Pluskać" - dodał Kropiciel. - "I wykalać Szydłem" - Krzyknął Bartek Szydełko, dobywszy swej szpadki. "Wszystkich was - kończył Klucznik - biorę tu na świadki, Czy Robak nie powiadał, że wprzód nim przyjmiecie W dom wasz Napoleona, trzeba wymieść śmiecie? Słyszeliście to wszyscy, a czy rozumiecie? Któż jest śmieciem powiatu? Kto zdradziecko zabił Najlepszego z Polaków, kto go okradł, zgrabił? I jeszcze chce ostatki wydrzeć z rąk dziedzica? Któż to? Mamże wam gadać?" "A jużci Soplica - Przerwał Konewka - to łotr!" - "Oj, to ciemiężyciel!" - Pisnął Brzytewka. - "Więc go kropić!" - dodał Chrzciciel. "Jeśli zdrajca - rzekł Buchman - więc na szubienicę!" "Hejże! - krzyknęli wszyscy - hajże na Soplicę!" Lecz Prusak śmiał podjąć się Sędziego obrony I wołał z wzniesionemi ku szlachcie ramiony: "Panowie Bracia! aj! aj! a na boskie rany! Co znowu? Panie Klucznik, czy Waść opętany? Czy o tem była mowa? że ktoś miał wariata, Banita bratem, to co? karać go za brata! To mi po chrześcijańsku! Są tu w tym konszachty Hrabiego. - Żeby Sędzia był ciężki dla szlachty, Nieprawda! dalibógże! to wy tylko sami Pozywacie go, a on zgody szuka z wami, Ustępuje ze swego, jeszcze grzywny płaci, Ma proces z Hrabią, cóż stąd? obadwa bogaci; Niechaj pan drze się z panem, cóż to do nas braci? Pan Sędzia ciemiężyciel! On pierwszy zabraniał, Ażeby się chłop przed nim do ziemi nie kłaniał, Mówiąc, że to grzech. Nieraz u niego gromada Chłopska, ja sam widziałem, do stołu z nim siada; Płacił za włość podatki, a nie tak jest w Klecku, Choć tam Waść, Panie Buchman, rządzisz po niemiecku. Sędzia zdrajca! - My się z nim od infimy znamy: Poczciwe było dziecko i dziś taki samy; Polskę kocha nad wszystko, polskie obyczaje Chowa, modom moskiewskim przystępu nie daje. Ilekroć z Prus powracam, chcąc zmyć się z niemczyzny, Wpadam do Soplicowa jak w centrum polszczyzny: Tam się człowiek napije, nadysze Ojczyzny! Dalbóg, Dobrzyńscy! ja wasz brat, ale Sędziego Nie pozwolę pokrzywdzić, nie będzie nic z tego. Nie tak, Panowie Bracia, w Wielko - Polszcze było: Co za duch! co za zgoda! aż przypomnieć miło! Nikt tam podobną fraszką nie śmiał rady mieszać!" "To nie fraszka - zawołał Klucznik - łotrów wieszać!" Szmer wzmagał się; wtem Jankiel posłuchania prosił, Na ławę wskoczył, stanął i nad głowy wznosił Brodę jak wiechę, co mu aż do pasa wisi; Prawą ręką zdjął z wolna z głowy kołpak lisi, Lewą ręką jarmułkę zruszoną poprawił, Potem lewicę za pas zatknął i tak prawił, Kołpakiem lisim w kolej kłaniając się nisko "Nu, Panowie Dobrzyńscy, ja sobie żydzisko; Mnie Sędzia ni brat, ni swat; szanuję Sopliców, Jak panów bardzo dobrych i moich dziedziców; Szanuję też Dobrzyńskich Bartków i Maciejów, Jako dobrych sąsiadów, panów dobrodziejów; A mówię tak: jeżeli Państwo chcą gwałt zrobić Sędziemu, to bardzo źle; możecie się pobić, Zabić... - A asesory? a sprawnik? a turma? Bo w wiosce u Soplicy jest żołnierzy hurma, Wszystko jegry! Asesor w domu; tylko świśnie, Tak wraz przymaszerują, stoją jak umyślnie. A co będzie? A jeśli czekacie Francuza, To Francuz jest daleko jeszcze, droga duża. Ja Żyd, o wojnach nie wiem, a byłem w Bielicy I widziałem tam żydków od samej granicy; Słychać, że Francuz stoi nad rzeką Łososną, A wojna jeśli będzie, to chyba aż wiosną. Nu, mówię tak: czekajcie; wszak dwór Soplicowa Nie budka kramna, co się rozbierze, w wóz schowa I pojedzie - dwór jak stał, do wiosny stać będzie; A pan Sędzia to nie jest żydek na arendzie, Nie uciecze, to jego można znaleźć wiosną; A teraz rozejdźcie się, a nie gadać głośno O tem, co było, bo to gadać, to daremno! A czyja łaska Panów Szlachty, proszę ze mną. Moja Siora powiła małego Jankielka, Ja dziś traktuję wszystkich, a muzyka wielka! Każę przynieść kozicę, basetlę, dwie skrzypiec, A pan Maciej Dobrodziej lubi stary lipiec I nowego mazurka; mam nowe mazurki, A wyuczyłem śpiewać fein moje bachurki". Wymowa lubionego powszechnie Jankiela Trafiała do serc; powstał krzyk, oklask wesela, Szmer przyzwolenia nawet za domem się szerzył, Gdy Gerwazy w Jankiela Scyzorykiem zmierzył. Żyd skoczył, wpadł w tłum; Klucznik wołał: "Precz stąd, Żydzie! Nie tkaj palców między drzwi, nie o ciebie idzie! Panie Prusak! że Waszeć sędziowską handlujesz Parą wicin mizernych, to już zań gardłujesz? Zapomniałeś, Mopanku, że ojciec Waszécin Spławiał do Prus dwadzieście Horeszkowskich wicin? Stąd się zbogacił i on, i jego rodzina; Ba, nawet wszyscy, ilu was tu jest z Dobrzyna. Bo pamiętacie, starzy, słyszeliście młodzi, Że Stolnik był was wszystkich ojciec i dobrodziéj: Kogoż on komisarzem słał do swych dóbr pińskich? Dobrzyńskiego! Rachmistrzów kogo miał? Dobrzyńskich! Marszałkostwa, kredensu nie zwierzał nikomu, Tylko Dobrzyńskim: pełno Dobrzyńskich miał w domu! On forytował wasze w trybunałach sprawy, On wyrabiał u króla dla was chleb łaskawy, Dzieci wasze kopami pomieszczał w konwikcie Pijarskim, na swym koszcie, odzieży i wikcie; Dorosłych promowował także swym nakładem. A dlaczego to robił? Że wam był sąsiadem! Dziś Soplica kopcami tyka waszych granic; Cóż kiedy wam dobrego zrobił on?" "Nic a nic! - Przerwał Konewka - bo to wyrosło z szlachciury, A jak dmie się, phu phu phu, jak nos drze do góry! Pamiętacie, prosiłem na córki wesele; Poję, nie chce pić, mówi: <> Ot, magnat! delikacik z marymonckiej mąki! Nie pił, leliśmy w gardło; krzyczał: <> Czekaj no, niech no ja mu z Konewki naleję". "Filut - zawołał Chrzciciel - oj, i ja go kropnę Za swoje. Mój syn - było to dziecko roztropne, Teraz tak zgłupiał, że go nazywają Sakiem. A z przyczyny Sędziego został głupcem takim. Mówiłem: <> On znowu smyk do Zosi, dybie przez konopie; Złowiłem go, a zatem za uszy i kropię; A on beczy i beczy jak maleńkie chłopie: <> - a wciąż szlocha . Co tobie? A on mówi, że tę Zosię kocha! Chciałby popatrzyć na nią! Żal mi nieboraka; Mówię Sędziemu: <> On mówi: <>. Łotr! łże, już ją komuś swata. Słyszałem; już ja się tam na wesele wkręcę, Ja im łoże małżeńskie Kropidłem poświęcę". "I taki łotr - zawołał Klucznik - ma panować? I dawnych panów, lepszych od siebie, rujnować? A Horeszków i pamięć, i imię zaginie! Gdzież jest wdzięczność na świecie? - nie ma jej w Dobrzynie. Bracia! chcecie bój z ruskim wieść imperatorem, A boicie się wojny z Soplicowskim dworem? Strach wam turmy! czyż to ja wzywam na rozboje? Broń Boże! Szlachta Bracia! ja przy prawie stoję. Wszak Hrabia wygrał, zyskał dekretów niemało; Tylko je egzekwować! Tak dawniej bywało: Trybunał pisał dekret, szlachta wypełniała, A szczególniej Dobrzyńscy, i stąd wasza chwała Urosła w Litwie! Wszakże to Dobrzyńscy sami Bili się na zajeździe myskim z Moskalami, Których przywiódł jenerał ruski Wojniłowicz I łotr, przyjaciel jego, pan Wołk z Ługomowicz; Pamiętacie, jak Wołka wzięliśmy w niewolę, Jak chcieliśmy go wieszać na belce w stodole, Iż był tyran dla chłopstwa, a sługa Moskali; Ale się chłopi głupi nad nim zlitowali! (Upiec go muszę kiedyś na tym Scyzoryku). Nie wspomnę innych wielkich zajazdów bez liku, Z których wyszliśmy zawsze, jak szlachcie przystało, I z zyskiem, i aplauzem powszechnym, i z chwałą! Po cóż o tem wspominać! Dziś darmo pan Hrabia, Sąsiad wasz, sprawę toczy, dekrety wyrabia, Już nikt z was pomóc nie chce biednemu sierocie! Dziedzic Stolnika, tego, który żywił krocie, Dziś nie ma przyjaciela oprocz mnie - Klucznika, I ot, tego wiernego mego Scyzoryka!" "I Kropidła! - rzekł Chrzciciel - gdzie ty, Gerwazeńku, Tam i ja, póki ręka, póki plusk plask w ręku. Co dwaj, to dwaj! Dalibóg, mój Gerwazy! ty miecz, Ja mam Kropidło; dalbóg! ja kropię, a ty siecz, I tak szach mach, plusk i plask; oni niech gawędzą!" "Toć i Bartka - rzekł Brzytwa - Bracia nie odpędzą; Już co wy namydlicie, to ja wszystko zgolę". "I ja - przydał Konewka - z wami ruszyć wolę, Gdy ich nie można zgodzić na obior marszałka; Co mi tam głosy, gałki, u mnie insza gałka (Tu wydobył z kieszeni garść kul, dzwonił niemi): Ot, gałki! - krzyknął - w Sędzię gałkami wszystkiemi!" "Do was - wołał Skołuba - do was się łączymy!" "Gdzie wy - krzyknęła szlachta - gdzie wy, to tam i my! Niech żyją Horeszkowie! wiwant Półkozice! Wiwat Klucznik Rębajło! Hajże na Soplice!" I tak wszystkich pociągnął wymowny Gerwazy: Bo wszyscy ku Sędziemu mieli swe urazy, Jak zwyczajnie w sąsiedztwie, to o szkodę skargi, To o wyręby, to o granice zatargi: Jednych gniew, drugich tylko podburzała zawiść Bogactw Sędziego - wszystkich zgodziła nienawiść. Cisną się do Klucznika, podnoszą do góry Szable, pałki... Aż Maciek, dotychczas ponury, Nieruchomy, wstał z ławy i wolnemi kroki Wyszedł na środek izby, i podparł się w boki; I spojrzawszy przed siebie, i kiwając głową, Zabrał głos, wymawiając z wolna każde słowo, Z przestankiem i przyciskiem: "A głupi! a głupi! A głupi wy! Na kim się mleło, na was skrupi. To póki o wskrzeszeniu Polski była rada, O dobru pospolitem, głupi, u was zwada? Nie można było, głupi, ani się rozmówić, Głupi, ani porządku, ani postanowić Wodza nad wami, głupi! A niech no kto podda Osobiste urazy, głupi, u was zgoda! Precz stąd! bo jakem Maciek, was, do milijonów Kroćset kroci tysięcy fur beczek furgonów Diabłów!!!..." Ucichli wszyscy jak rażeni gromem! Ale razem straszliwy powstał krzyk za domem: "Wiwat Hrabia!" On wjeżdżał na folwark Maciejów, Sam zbrojny, za nim zbrojnych dziesięciu dżokejów. thumb|300px|right|Hrabia siedział na dzielnym koniu, w czarnym stroju; Na sukni orzechowy płaszcz włoskiego kroju Hrabia siedział na dzielnym koniu, w czarnym stroju; Na sukni orzechowy płaszcz włoskiego kroju, Szeroki, bez rękawów, jak wielka opona, Spięty klamrą u szyi, spadał przez ramiona; Kapelusz miał okrągły z piórem, w ręku szpadę, Okręcił się i szpadą powitał gromadę. "Wiwat Hrabia! - krzyknęli - z nim żyć i umierać!" Szlachta zaczęła z chaty przez okna wyzierać I za Klucznikiem coraz ku drzwiom się napierać; Klucznik wyszedł, a za nim tłum przeze drzwi runął, Maciek resztę wypędził, drzwi zamknął, zasunął I przez okno wyjrzawszy, raz jeszcze rzekł: "Głupi!" A tymczasem się szlachta do Hrabiego kupi; Idą w karczmę, Gerwazy wspomniał dawne czasy, Kazał sobie trzy podać od kontuszów pasy, Na nich ze sklepu karczmy beczki wydobywa Trzy: jedną miodu, drugą wódki, trzecią piwa. Wyjął goździe, wnet z szumem trysnęły trzy strugi: Jeden biały jak srebro, krwawnikowy drugi, Trzeci żółty; troistą grają w górze tęczą, A spadając w sto kubków, we sto szklanek brzęczą. Wre szlachta, tamci piją, ci Hrabiemu życzą Lat setnych, wszyscy: "Hajże na Soplice!" krzyczą. [[Plik:Pan Tadeusz - Ksiega 7 3.JPG|thumb|300px|right|W końcu wszyscy przez długą zaścianku ulicę Puścili się w cwał, krzycząc: Hajże na Soplice!]] Jankiel wymknął się milczkiem, oklep; Prusak równie, Nie słuchany, choć jeszcze rozprawiał wymownie, Chciał zmykać, szlachta w pogoń, wołając, że zdradził. Mickiewicz stał z daleka, ni krzyczał, ni radził, Ale z miny poznano, że coś złego knuje, Więc do kordów, i hajże! On się rejteruje, Odcina się, już ranny, przyparty do płotów, Gdy mu skoczył na odsiecz Zan i trzech Czeczotów. Zaczem rozjęto szlachtę, ale w tym rozruchu Dwóch było ciętych w ręce, ktoś dostał po uchu. Reszta wsiadała na koń. Hrabia i Gerwazy Porządkują, rozdają oręże, rozkazy. W końcu wszyscy przez długą zaścianku ulicę Puścili się w cwał, krzycząc: Hajże na Soplice! Księga VII